


Heat of the TARDIS

by PageChildren



Series: Heat Of the SUPERWHOLOCK [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageChildren/pseuds/PageChildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average crossover of SuperWhoLock! Mentions of ships, maybe some kissing here and there.<br/>“The TARDIS was traveling through time and space, the doctor behind the wheel with Clara hanging onto the rail with an excited expression. The Doctor was in his eleventh regeneration, it was right after Clara had discovered who she was. The Impossible Girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First Chapter of my SuperWhoLock story! I hope you like, if I get enough likes and such(new to this website) I shall update this every week. Or other week. Please be patient and feel free to leave a review, I love comments and helpful criticism is great too! Anyways, I should stop talking, I hope you all enjoy the story!

**“Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It’s not.”**

**-Dr. Seuss**

The TARDIS was traveling through time and space, the doctor behind the wheel with Clara hanging onto the rail with an excited expression. The Doctor was in his eleventh regeneration, it was right after Clara had discovered who she was. The Impossible Girl. She was still a little confused about it, but The Doctor had been trying to not let her think about it.

The Doctor spun the wheel, a great grin on his face. “So! Where do you want to go on this trip?” He skips around the central control panel with a happy grin on his face. The last place they had traveled together- not counting _______- had been the Doctor’s choice to see. It was an amazing sight, Barcalona, the planet. It was very green and nice there; they had even met some dogs with no noses. But with every place they went to it seemed like an adventure was waiting there.

“If we can go anywhere…” Clara gazes at the Doctor thoughtfully. “I want to meet Sherlock Holmes.” She decided with a small nod, they had seen some fantastic sights, but Clara wanted mystery.

He stops, squinting at Clara, “He’s Fiction.” The Doctor turned his back to her as soon as he had said that, as if to hide his expression.

“Is he?” Her eyebrows rise, “From that expression, I would say that you’re lying.”

The Doctor mutters something darkly, turned to the panel, and fliped a switch, “Fine! But no messing with the story.”

Clara grins, a little curious why he gave up so easily. Usually he would suggest something else, or give her the eyes until she gave up. “Just like always.” Her voice cheerful with some excitement.

With a thump, the TARDIS landed in London, which jerk Clara and The Doctor. “Hm… That’s odd…” He muttered with an eyebrow, it hadn’t jerked like that since before River did some tweaking to the TARDIS, much to his protests. “Well, here we are! 221B Baker-“

“Street!” Clara finishes excited, she had read all the books with her mum as a kid. It was her favorite thing to do after her school work was completed. They would read a case a night, sometimes needing to take two nights for some of the chapters were lengthy. And on rainy nights, Clara’s mum would take her to still by the window sill, a blanket draped around each of their shoulders, and read the stories in a dark voice while the rain drizzled down the window.

The Doctor ran to the door Clara right behind him, almost the same expression on his face as he opens the door, then freezes. The lights flicker and die in the TARDIS. He shouts something not human and runs back to the consil, almost running over Clara in the process. “Oh nononononono…” He fumbles around the controls, trying to do something but not sure what.

“What? What happened?” Clara was still by the door, a little alarmed. Instead of olden day Londen, they had arrived in modern day which made Clara even more confused than she had already was.

“She… died.” The Doctors voice was heavy with grief. He had both hands on the panel but the dark was hiding his face from Clara’s view.

Clara’s eyes widened and clutched the door tighter. “Died? So… we’re stuck here?”

“She dies and that’s all you can think about?” His voice had risen, a little hurt and angry from her question.

A silence falls over them as Clara stumbles over to him, the only light from the door to the outside busy street. She rested her hand on his shoulder, looking at him with wide eyes.

His tone softens as he cups her cheek, “We can’t think about this now.” He presses his forehead into the T.V. screen, as if pushing his emotions into it, willing it to live.

“We… might be able to find help, but! We don’t have much time!” He calls out, his spark back as he blindly walks over to the door, Clara following. “I have a plan!”

“Are you just saying that?” Clara looks up to The Doctor as he grins widely.

“Yes and no!” The Doctor holds out his hand for Clara to grab and smiles softly, trying to cheer up the girl. “Besides, everything is just fine.”

Clara hesitantly grabs his hand and is pulled out of the TARDIS by a gleeful Doctor. The pair ran up to the apartment and stops at the dark door with 221B in gold letters. He grins and grabs the knocker, pounding about 10 times before Clara told him to stop that.

An old lady answers the door, “Hello?” She glances up and down and nods understanding. “Another one, you’re the third couple.” She smiles a sad smile to Clara who blinks confused.

“Hello! We’re here to see-“ The Doctor starts but was cut off by the old lady waving them in. “He’s upstairs, I’ll get some tea.” She gives Clara a sympathetic pat and adds, “And the tissues, don’t worry dear.”

“What’s she talking about?” Clara whispers to The Doctor as the lady goes to another flat that was on the ground floor. The room that they were in had three doors-at least the ones that were visible from the front door- one on the ground floor, two on the first floor, and the last on the second floor.

“Well, Sherlock helps people, as you know.” He responds, glancing at the walls then down at the floor. “She probably thinks we’re here for that, probably thinks that you’re a pregnant woman who wants to know the true father.”

“What?!” She glances down concerned, “I’m not pregnant!”

“I know thaaat. It’s what Mrs. Hudson thinks.” He responded, looking up to the first floor at the flat that was supposedly Sherlock’s.

“That’s Mrs. Hudson?” She whispered, not believing it for a second then mouths ‘Wow’.

“Yes, now, shall we?” He offers his arm to Clara who takes it a little amazed still, “follow my lead, and don’t look like that, you’re about to meet Sherlock Holmes.”

“Look like what?” She looks at him a bit offended and he smiles. “Better, now, shall we?”

“Let’s.”


	2. Roles Switched

**“Anybody can become angry- that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right time and the right purpose, and in the right way- that is not within everybody’s power and is not easy.”**

**-Aristotle**

 

 “Sherlock, you can’t keep doing that!” John yelled, shutting his laptop and looking up to the taller man. “This is the last straw!” His eyes were reflecting the anger he was feeling and his hands were clenched into fists.

“You said that last time.” Sherlock replied dryly, “All I did was use your laptop for an hour so.” The taller man shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, an hour or so.” John vented, “While looking up federal information that is actually classified for a reason!” He picked up the laptop and handed it to Sherlock, “You’d better fix to that, I am done getting new laptops because you’re too lazy to get your own!” He narrowed his eyes and went into the kitchen, probably going to make some tea and calm down, which Sherlock had no problem with.

Sherlock sighed; he had made John angry, again. He set the laptop down on the table and ignored it. It had been an almost a year since John had moved in with him, there were many things they did. Like solve crime for once, stalk John’s dates (Not that John did that, but Sherlock did, for he was worried for his friend), and even go out to restaurants while Sherlock tried to guess the fortunes to the cookies.

“Bored.”

“Fix the laptop.” Was the reply from in the kitchen.

Sherlock scowled, he didn’t want to, he wanted a case, not to fix some stupid laptop that wasn’t his. It was kind of John’s fault; he was the one who left the laptop there when John needed to use it. Or was it up in John’s bedroom? Sherlock had deleted that small, unimportant piece of information out when he had finished. Besides, the email threatening John probably wasn’t too bad.

“That’s not what I meant.” He huffed, sitting down in his chair, bringing his knees to his chest. John had made him get dressed, and frankly, it was the weirdest thing that had happened. He was in a button up blue shirt and his black slacks. He had no shoes on, but was wearing a pair of gray socks that he had gotten from Mycroft on Christmas.

There was a knock on the door, probably Mrs. Hudson, which Sherlock ignored. But then the knocking got louder and more frequent, a kid coming up for some girl advice, or boy advice. Sherlock sighed, scowling, trying to ignore it.

“John, the door.” And it opened, not from John, but from an unfamiliar face. “What do you want.” He squinted at the man and the woman who was staring at him with large eyes.

She wasn’t dressed for the weather, but they didn’t look like they walked here. Not from a cab either, she had recently changed, the apparent folds in her clothes were obvious from that. She must be a fan, judging from her expression on her face, but the man next to her puzzled Sherlock. He looked like he was seeing an old friend, but Sherlock had never met this man before, or maybe he had and removed the memory.

“Oh. Hello.” John had just walked into the room, his eyes looked at Clara first then at the man and his features flickered with confusion.

“Hello!” The man skipped inside, dragging Clara inside, who was still shocked. He shut the door behind him after two seconds, as if remembering how to be polite.

“Are you two clients…?” John set the white mug of tea down on the counter and cleared his throat. He tilted his head as he studied that two, the man with the bow tie gave John that ‘old friend’ look that he had given Sherlock.

“Clients! Yes! I like that!” The Doctor plopped down on the blue couch, the one facing the two, the girl being dragged down with him. He straightened his bow tie as the girl smoothed her skirt nervously.

Sherlock sat up straighter and leaned forward to study the two. The man was grinning widely, the look in his eyes was familiar somehow, yet totally different.  He was wearing suspenders and a bow tie; he looked out of his time almost. The girl, who couldn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room at the moment, was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a red skirt and black tights. Her dark hair was to her shoulders, she was also wearing a little makeup, an odd couple really.

Sherlock sighed; leaning back in his chair then looked at John expectedly, as if asking for his opinion. But John’s eyes were focused on the girl which sent a flicker of annoyance across Sherlock’s face.

“It’s our day off.” He replied, his tone dull. John looked over almost confused, “I thought you were-“

“Busy, yes.” Sherlock sighed, “We were busy, so, door’s that way.”

As if in response, the man dug through his pockets and pulled out a badge like paper and flashed it to John and Sherlock.

John blinked, a little taken aback. “Why didn’t you say you were-“

“John.” Sherlock interrupted, sitting up now as the man flashed a grin. “Why don’t you take…?” He glanced at the girl who looked up immediately.

“Clara.” Her voice was small and breathy, clearly a fan.

“…Clara to go get a coffee?” Sherlock got up and handed John a twenty dollar bill from his pockets. “Grab me the usual black with-“

“Two sugars, I know.” John took the bill and cast a weary glance over to the two, “Are you going to-“

“Yes.” Sherlock interrupted again, just wanting the two out of the way as soon as possible.

“Go with him, Clara.” The man said an interesting look on his face as he studied Sherlock.

“You sure?” She was hesitant, and cast a glance outside then down at her bare arms with a worried expression.

“Yes, stop by the TARDIS before you leave, grab a coat or something, heard it was going to rain. Flashlight should be by the door.”

She nodded getting up; her hands were shaking as she tried to hide it by fixing her hair. Sherlock’s eyes had widened at the mention of the space ship but had hid it by facing the window peering out and didn’t look away until her heard the front door slam from the ground floor.

“Doctor.” His voice was monotone, as if not sure how to react to the Doctor here, sitting on his couch.

“Sherlock!” The Doctor jumped up, now unable to hide his excitement and hugged the slim man. “Have you been eating? You’re so skinny! And your hair!” Sherlock groaned slightly when The Doctor patted his hair, he hated when people do that.

“What are you doing here?” His voice still a little cold and his eyes narrowed at the man.

The Doctor’s smile wavered, “I need your help.”

“You need my help after you left? Just like that? I needed you Doctor, and then you vanish suddenly not returning for… 23 years.” His voice had somehow gotten colder and so did his gaze.

“I… I’m sorry Sherlock, I…” The Doctor looked away guiltily.

“Sorry? You’re sorry?” Sherlock’s tone had turn icy with disgust. “After you told me that you’d be back, I believed you.” His eyes narrowed into a glare, which the Doctor felt himself shrinking under it. The Doctor looked up to Sherlock, his eyes wide, in his eyes there wasn’t adventure and flirting with every women he met. This time, his eyes were lonely, empty, alone, and Sherlock had to look away.

“Very well, I will help you to the best of mine and John’s ability.” The Doctor looked surprised at this; Sherlock was looking out the window, “But let me tell you, I’m not doing this for you.”

“Sherlock I-“ The Doctor started, but was interrupted by the taller man.

“Shut up and sit down.” As he finished saying that, Mrs. Hudson had walked into the room.

“Hello Dearie, where’s your wife?” She set the tray down on the wooden coffee table.

“She went out.” The Doctor replied with a slight disappointment in his voice as he stared straight ahead, wondering what made Sherlock agree.

“It’ll be fine, Dear, Sherlock helps everyone.” She patted the man’s shoulder reassuringly.

“No I don’t.” He argued, sitting down in his chair, sitting cross legged. He took a cup of tea from the saucer and studied the new doctor. He was much different than when he came here 23 years ago, and so did his style. Instead of the spiky hair, he had gotten an odd chin. His eyes seem like a child now, instead of the confused eyes that Sherlock could never tell what he was thinking. And his shoes were much better now. He had heard that the Doctor sometimes changes, but he didn’t expect an entire new person.

Mrs. Hudson tutted at that and gave the taller man a not approving glance. “Oh, not now, Sherlock, can’t you see he’s worried?”

“Yes, but for different reasons.” Sherlock tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “What did you want from me?” He asked, as Mrs. Hudson hurried out the door at the phone from downstairs.

“I need to go to America, ask your brother.”

“My brother?” Sherlock raised his eyebrows, as if daring for the Doctor to say that again.

“Yes, your brother. We need to go to America.” He said back, as if this was obvious, which sent a flicker of annoyance through Sherlock.

 Sherlock let out a huff and raised an eyebrow, “What must you possibly want it America?” His hands cupped the china glass tea cup.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, “Oh, well, just to visit some old friends who could possibly help me get my ship back.”

“So you can leave again?” Sherlock’s voice came out almost betrayed; he covered it up with a sip of his tea. It was Earl Gray, Mrs. Hudson’s favorite; she often brought out her favorites when she feared there would be tears. The tissue box was a pink cherry blossom box with odd smelling tissues.

“Yes, I do not belong here, Sherlock.” The Doctor’s voice was steady, like he was trying to break bad news to a child.

Sherlock decided to ignore that, but kept a note of that, “Who are these friends? And why is your ship broken?”

The Doctor smiled, deciding to ignore the last questions. “You might have heard about them…”

There was a pause that Sherlock couldn’t stand. “Spit it out.”

“The Winchesters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I edited the first chapter so it's not as much rushed, sorry about that! This is a longer chapter. As I said before, I am new to this site so I’m experimenting, apologies in advance if something happens.  
> Anyways! Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos(I’m assuming are likes ) and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
